The Dragon and The Life Fibre
by SafireKyogre
Summary: Basically a rewrite of The Dragon of Honnoji but with many differences. Satsuki won't be a love rival at all. NaRy is the main pairing (NatsuxRyuko)


**Remember my Dragon of Honnoji story? Well i am rewritting it. Since i have massively improved my writing i decided to rewrite the story kinda. The Kill La Kill universe and Fairy Tail universe will be combined along with real world countries. The plot will be a bit different. I know i am far superior at writing Gore and horror than i am at romance, but as the hipsters say. YOLO!**

* * *

Honno City, a city run by a dictator ship under the rule of Satsuki Kiryuin and the elite four. Three months ago Ryuko Matoi a 18 year old girl who goes to the school known as Honnoji Academy defeated her and Satsukis mother. Ragyo was the main person behind all the dictator ship, she was defeated by Ryuko however. All the Life Fibres were killed, but Honnoji Academy's researchers have managed to recreate the Life Fibres.

Ryuko Matoi got Senketsu again, Satsuki got Junketsu the evil cold Life Fibre that drove Ryuko to insanity. The city was in complete darkness. All the students were asleep enjoying their last moments of sleep before having to go to the hell hole Academy within the city. Ryuko Matoi was asleep in the Mankanshoku residence. She had been staying there since she first arrived at the Academy. Mako her best human friend wasn't to far away as always.

The quiet of night was shattered by the sound of the Siren that tells everyone to go to school. Mako's eyes shot open and she began panicking that she'll be late. Ryuko slowly got up still extremely tired. ' _Why the hell do we have to get up so early?_ ' she thought to herself before finally getting up out of the comfy bed. She walked over to the eating area awaiting to eat the breakfast that is made of unknown substances and ingredients.

The Mankanshoku household was lively as always. That is what made night so strange, the lively energetic atmosphere died becoming quiet and peaceful. Ryuko ate the bizarre food trying not to think about what could be in the meal. The family ate it as they if it was the last food on Earth. It was amazing how fast it was going down. It was like Vultures eating a dead Gazille. The corpse was nothing but bones in minutes.

After breakfast Mako and Ryuko went to go catch their usual car to get to school. As usual Ryuko was wearing her Kamui Senketsu. Mako and Ryuko waited for the car to come near them.

"How was your sleep Ryuko?" Mako asked staring at her friend with a smiling face. Ryuko just looked at princess bowlcut and replied "It was good, how was yours?" She said smiling back. "Mine was awesome!" Mako shouted. ' _How is she always so energetic?_ ' Ryuko thought to herself while her friend was having trouble standing still.

 _ **Meanwhile at the Honno Port**_

"WE ARE FINALLY HERE HAPPY!" Yelled an energetic pink haired man. He was wearing a black vest with yellow highlights and had a white scarf wrapped around his neck. He was carrying a etremely packed hiking bag.

"AYE SIR!" Yelled his blue cat named Happy.

"Finally, lets start our vacation and i will try to join the cities school!" Yelled the pink haired man again swinging his fist into the air wearing a face splitting grin. "Be careful Natsu, you don't want to hurt your brain from learning like you did last time." Said the blue cat covering his mouth allowing small giggles to come out every so often.

"What? SHUT UP HAPPY!" The man known as Natsu yelled at his cat in rage.

Natsu looked up at the massive academy, it was the largest building currently in the city. Natsu grinned ready to train his brain and become as smart as his friends Erza, Lucy, Levy, and Wendy.

* * *

 **Okay i must ask, should i make it so Ryuko likes metal? She seems like the Punk rock or metal type but i want you to all tell me. And yes NaRy is the main pairing (Natsu x Ryuko) Satsuki won't take a liking to Natsu. I disliked that in the last story heavily. Anyways i hope you enjoyed the NEW version of The Dragon of Honnoji! ~DH**


End file.
